Almost Human
by Corrinth
Summary: Unchanged from previous posting. What drives Dell Tucker to want to destroy Xavier and the XMen? Will her mutant ability be enough to bring about their destruction when, on the other hand, it could make them almost human?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker is mine, along with Ilehana Xavier, should she make a brief appearance!

A/N 2 : Bear with me, I'm having a little trouble with this new formatting system, I can't get my usual scene-breakers (which usually consist of a line of stars or hashes) to work, so I've gone for the lame A WHILE LATER type thing until I can get something sorted out! Everything from here on in is unchanged from the last time this was posted.

A/N : Well, this has surprised me a little bit. I was so wrapped up in my X-Men fic "Guardians of Destiny" that I wasn't prepared for inspiration to strike. Ah well. I thought I'd give my O.C Ilehana a break, just because she's running round trying to save the world in "Guardians", but she'll probably make a cameo appearance -or at least a mention - somewhere……… Anyway, drop me a review?

**Prologue**

"I could blast you from here to……… to……… to Paris if I chose to!"

"Go on then, try it! I dare you!"

A pair of eyes watched the scene unfold, a terrified young mutant - perhaps thirteen, though he looked a lot younger - cornered by seven human teenagers in a park. He had been backing away through a set of swings, off the bark chippings and onto the grass. Unable to run away from the bullies, he'd been forced to fall back on threats and challenges to protect himself. The humans were advancing, slowly, but meaningfully. The malice in their eyes was cold, cruel, they wanted nothing more than a good fight - to see the mutant suffer for no better reason than he was different than them. She shook her head slowly - did they even know what they were dealing with? The boy raised his hands, as if fending them off, but she knew he was steeling himself to use his power - his mutant ability to force objects away from him with pressurised air.

"Ooooooh, we're so scared!"

"You gonna do for us? Come on then!"

"Yeah, come on mutey!"

The mutant rolled his wrists, his eyes rolling back in his skull and sinking slightly as he concentrated, gathered his strength within him, but she couldn't allow it. Sometimes she wondered who was more humane of humans and mutants, but no matter how evil these brats that called themselves humans were, she had to put a stop to this - now - before things really got started. Quietly, she stepped out of her vantage point, from amidst the small bunch of trees, her long black coat billowing out behind her, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Quiet words addressed only the mutant boy. "No, Andrew, this is not the way." But the boy was too far gone, already releasing the will of his power……… but nothing happened. Frowning, he examined his hands, a strange, puzzled look across his face, he couldn't understand why it hadn't worked………

"Awwwww, kid, has big sis come to rescue you!" The taunts came thick and fast but the boy simply looked up at her through fearful eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, voice shaking with fear.. "What have you done to me?"

Without a word, she turned him away from the human boys, led him off down a path out of the small parkland. Their taunts followed them, but she simply raised a hand and all seven boys collapsed into sitting positions, suddenly too tired to follow, or to continue their bullying.

"Do you know what would have happened if you had hurt them, Andrew?" Her voice was soft, understanding, like she wasn't actually telling him off as he'd expected. It enchanted him like lavender attracts bees and butterflies. But he was still cross that she'd spoilt his opportunity to prove himself.

"I would've taught them a lesson." The boy grumbled. She made no reply for a moment, walking on until they came to a rickety old bench. She sat. The boy looked at her, then at the space beside her, then back at her face. Her left ear was framed with maybe ten silver hoop ear-rings, while the right was adorned with a simple silver star-shaped stud. Her eyes were grey and cold, somehow calculating as she looked back at him. Deep chestnut hair was braided into what looked like millions of tiny plaits, all pulled together into a pony tail. The beads at their ends clicked together whenever she moved her head, even as she sighed heavily, patting the bench and inviting him to sit beside her.

"No, Andrew," she countered his comment softly, "you would have started something which you would have been unable to stop. Even with your mutant power, you would have come off worst in that fight."

"How do you know that?"

"You're young, Andrew, young and untrained. Your power might have blasted one of them, maybe two but no more……… and then where would you have been when the others came for you?"

He thought about that, his face looking so crestfallen that she smiled. "Don't worry, Andrew, your powers will develop in time." His young face lit up in a big grin, and his words were forceful.

"You really think so? Cool! I want to be an X-Man when I grow up!"

"An X-Man, huh? Well, I'm sure they'll be pleased to have you on the team." She grinned at him conspiratorially, a slight American drawl cutting into her English accent. "But remember, Andrew, an X-Man always avoids a fight if they can. They're there to improve relations between mutants and humans, not destroy them."

"I'll remember." The boy vowed, his brow creasing into a determined frown, and she knew he would.

"Glad to hear it. Stay out of trouble now, won't you?" And she got up, leaving him to think.

"I will. Thanks, lady." He replied. As she began to walk away, he called after her "Say, who are you anyway?"

"My friends call me Dell." She replied over her shoulder. And as she twirled round in a circle, her coat billowed out behind her. The boy gaped as he caught sight of……… could it be?……… the X-insignia? "But the X-Men call me Stifle!"

And with that she was gone.

A WHILE LATER

#A job well done, Stifle.# Professor Xavier offered his thanks via Cerebro and his telepathy.

#Thanks.# She offered ruefully. #The boy could be useful to you one day.# She hung her uniform up with the others and closed the secret compartment to her wardrobe, feeling the panel slide close with a clunk.

#Very.# The Professor agreed quietly. He sighed lightly. If only we could be there for every mutant that is about to make the very mistake the Andrew nearly made.

#You all do your best, Professor.# Stifle comforted the ageing man, using his own telepathic connection to convey her gratitude to him. #Think of the lives you and the X-Men have saved already, humans along with mutants.#

#And yet you're still not ready to call yourself one of us?# She smiled sadly at his teasing words.

#I'm everything the X-Men fear, Professor.# She had had this conversation before, though not with the Professor, just before she'd left Westchester. #It's not that I'm not grateful to you all, but………#

#I understand.# He cut her off before she dug herself into a hole, for which she appreciated. After filling her in about their latest exploits, they chatted for a while as if they were merely on the telephone. He signed off, disturbed by one of his students, leaving Stifle alone to contemplate times gone by, when she had been Xavier's enemy, when she had held his life in palm of her hand………


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker is mine, along with Ilehana Xavier, should she make a brief appearance!

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue.

**Chapter One : Amnesia**

**Six Years Ago, Somewhere in New York State**

It was, she supposed later, like being in the womb. Floating not quite lifelessly in the darkness of her own mind, the only connection to the outside world being her dependency on her body to survive. A lazy feeling, like a typical Sunday afternoon - nothing to do and nowhere to go - as her consciousness dozed within the confines of her mind, while the dreams span off into wild fantasies of boys, cars and shopping………

Until someone hit her head with a giant sledgehammer. At least, that was what it felt like. Perhaps it was just her brain trying to connect itself to some form of reality……… What had happened? Still unconscious, she scrambled through her mind for some recollection, something, anything to give her some form of clue as to what her eyes would see when they opened. Nothing. Further back, something to discover where she had been, what she'd been doing……… still nothing. Terrified now, she searched for any knowledge, anything - name, age, family, friends………

"Who am I?" She managed to whisper, before plunging back into the depths of the darkness that could not answer her, the blackness that was not so discriminating as to care.

SOMETIME LATER

"There now, here she is, back with us again." His voice was soothing, so calm, so welcoming. "Come, my dear, open those lovely grey eyes of yours."

The light was more than she could bear for a few minutes. The headache, which throbbed unmercifully and made her feel as if her skull might explode any moment, was worse. She barely felt the injection from the drip that dosed her once more with painkillers, but the relief they brought was nigh on instantaneous and so very welcome. Finally, she was able to open her eyes, and though for a while the world around was fuzzy and unfocused, she could see at least. She was in a clinically well lit room with charcoal grey walls and ceiling, it was stark - big and empty other than her companion and several monitors that beeped incessantly.

"How do you feel?" The voice asked, and she turned her head to look at a man clearly getting on in years, though his grey hair and stark eyes, not to mention the strong facial structure gave him a regal look. Who was he?

"A little better, thank you." She answered hesitantly. When she instinctively tried to sit up, he restrained her. She lay back, for even trying to sit up had made her dizzy. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"You don't know me?" He seemed genuinely shocked and hurt. "But Danielle, it's me…….. Eric……… your father………"

LATER

Danielle? Danielle Lencher. Was that her name? Left alone to try and sleep, she contemplated the possibility. Was that man really her father? She had tried for so long to place it that she'd given up now. Her head still pounded like a pneumatic drill, sore from falling from a horse, her 'father' had told her. Apparently the beast had given her a good kicking after throwing her from his back. Horse-riding seemed right for her. She loved horses - most animals actually, though how she knew, Danielle wasn't sure. Yes, Danielle was a good name, solid but still feminine. If it belonged to her, so much the better.

She sat up slowly, permitting the dizziness to wash through her in great waves that made her queasy but passed after a while. Looking round, she had to admit this was the weirdest hospital she'd ever seen - but then, how many had she seen? What the hell was all this fancy, hi-tech gear anyways? Peering at the monitors, she noted heartbeat, blood-pressure, body temperature, maybe brain wave activity or something? Whatever one of them was, it was ricocheting back and forth from one end of the scale to the other. Was that normal?

"Not sleepy, precious?" Eric, her father, had returned, a grey shoe-box in his hands

"Not really, sir." Unable to call him 'Dad' or 'Father', Danielle had to call him something, so 'sir' it was. It was more polite that calling him Eric anyways. And he didn't seem to object either, which was a bonus.

"Well, I've brought you some things of yours, I thought they might help you remember something."

"Thank you." She replied genuinely, and took the box he was now holding out to her with some trepidation. What would she find? What type of person was she, really?

A British passport - she was British? Huh, now there was a thing. A picture that really looked as if it had been through the wars, of herself at seven, maybe eight, chestnut hair in long shining ringlets tucked behind each pierced ear. Grey eyes looked back at her, somehow knowing, calculating. Big, cheesy grin, petite nose, ample lips that looked like they'd been attacked by a chocolate monster. But it was the adults in the picture that really caught her eye. Yes, the man might well be Eric……… and was that her mother? Danielle took after her, that was for sure. They were so similar……… except for the chocolate that is.

"Yes, that photo was taken when I came to visit once. We never lived together, your mother and I. But yes, that was her." Eric nodded when she questioned him.

"Was?"

"I'm sorry, precious, your mother died……… shortly after that photo was taken. Lung cancer."

"Oh."

Oh? Her mother had died and all she could say was "Oh"? But to her it wasn't real. Her mother was just a face, like a stranger in the street. But Eric seemed so crestfallen that she didn't have the heart to ask him what she was like. Instead, she delved onto the next thing - her American papers that had permitted her to come and live in the USA. It all fitted. The dates all matched. Her she was - a fifteen year old girl, a teenager - that could remember no more of her life than a new-born babe.

Other things - school reports, photographs of herself and friends, things she must have made when she was a kid, a small teddy that was both musty and thread bare. "Eddy." She muttered to herself, but her father sat forward eagerly. "Eddy the Teddy."

"That's right!" His tone bordered on patronising. "You remember?"

"A couple of images, sir, nothing in particular. I've had him a long time, haven't I?"

"I bought that for you, the day you were born."

Yes, she thought she remembered someone telling her that, many moons ago. Vague images of a fire, a hearth, a sheep-skin rug. A woman with her arm about Danielle's shoulders, a child's voice - her own - asking where Eddy had come from. It was all there, clear as crystal. Just that one moment, but it was a start. She grinned happily. "Oh Dad."

And his smile only grew at that.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker is mine, along with Ilehana Xavier, should she make a brief appearance!

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue.

**Chapter Two : Mutant**

**Six Years Previous, Somewhere in New York State**

"Precious?"

She'd been up and around for no more than a week, after four long weeks in bed, familiarising herself again with what she had been told was her home. Their house was in the middle of nowhere, a gorgeous mansion built at the end of the nineteenth century, Victorian by her English heritage, with acres of land, a huge stables, tennis courts, a massive, south facing conservatory, swimming pool, games and media rooms - the list was endless! She loved every bit of it. Her horse - Galaxy - was a big, black gelding with pretty white spots on his left flank, and seemed overjoyed to have his mistress back again. She might not remember who she was, but he did, and her riding came to her like she'd been born to do it. Right now, she was enjoying the sunset through her West-facing bedroom window, music pounding out of a very expensive-looking stereo.

"Precious?"

She flicked the mute button on the remote and called to her father to come in. He was dressed in a very strange outfit - black high-necked top, black trousers, and a black cape with a startlingly red lining. She frowned a little, before smiling.

"Is it Halloween already, Dad? I thought it was May!"

He looked more hurt than angry, and she dropped her eyes, sensing that she'd really offended him in some way. "I'm sorry, Dad, you just look……… odd, that's all."

"There's something you have to know about us, Precious." He brushed his cape out from under him before perching on the edge of her bed.

"What's that?" She put the remote on the sill and turned to face him.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Angel, but we're not like normal people. We're……… mutants." He looked straight at her as he said it, the look in his eyes proud, almost a challenge, daring her to deny it.

"Mu……… Mutants? You're joking, right? You're not a mutant, look at you……… mutants are like, well, like marked in some way, they're not normal like you and………" She was silenced as he reached out a hand, plucking an empty drinks can off the desk on the other side of the room. It sailed through the air and tucked neatly into his grasp. Danielle swallowed, going as white as a sheet as he did the same with her metal make-up case, changed the CD in her stereo whilst still sat on the bed…….. then she ran for her en-suite, the bile rising in her throat………

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Feel better?" There was an acidity to his tone that she hadn't expected when she re-emerged from the bathroom, forehead shining with sweat.

"A……… a bit." She replied shakily. She sat in her big, leather arm chair, too scared to walk past him or to sit next to him. "So what is it that you……… do, exactly?"

"They call me Magneto - the Master of Magnetism." He answered proudly, chin raised toward her as he looked down his nose. "I can do anything with metal at the flick of a hand."

"Anything?" He detected an awe beneath her fear.

"Anything." Came the arrogant reply.

"And I'm……… I'm a mutant too? What can I do?"

"I don't know yet. I think perhaps it might be the development of your mutant power that has given you this amnesia."

She considered this, intrigued in spite of herself. Danielle didn't think that she'd ever really considered mutants before, certainly never expected that she herself might be one. Maybe she could control metal like her father, or move things with her mind, or……… or……… all sorts of wild ideas leapt into her head, making her smile. She barely heard him talking of tests and lessons, of course she wouldn't be going to school, he'd educate her himself with the help of a few close mutant friends. And some day she'd help him run his empire, where mutants need not live in fear of human attack………

"Danielle, meet Mystique."

She was looking in a mirror, surely, not meeting another mutant. She could see her own chestnut hair neatly braided, a single silver stud in each ear, grey eyes……… Danielle leapt back with a yell, startled, as the eyes became a cruel, burning yellow, the flesh turned a bright blue, the hair pillar-box red………. The amphibious looking Mystique laughed coldly.

"No prior warning Eric? Cruel………"

"You're a shape-shifter?" Danielle peered at her fathers friend, eyes glowing with ideas. "Imagine what you could do………"

"Our friend Mystique here is going to help us learn more about your mutant power." Magneto smiled. "I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted."

"We'll be the best of friends." Mystique draped a blue arm about Danielle's shoulders and gave her boss a smile that was more of a leer. She smiled down on Danielle. "First things first, you like milkshakes?"

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Great, so I don't control metal, I'm not a shape-shifter, I'm not telepathic……… I don't create anything………" Danielle growled after two weeks of rigorous training and testing. She'd been poked and prodded in places she didn't even know she had. She was tired, sore, still couldn't remember anything and was very, very grumpy.

"I don't understand it." Mystique gave the monitor a sound slap. "The machine is recording mutant power off the scale. Whatever you do, it's very powerful."

"Whatever I do………" She echoed grouchily, tearing off the pads attaching her to the monitor and threw them aside. "I'm going out. I've had enough of this place." And she flounced from the room in a manner that Magneto himself would have been proud of.

In truth, Danielle thought she'd never get bored of her home. In addition to all the cool rooms with loads of things to do in, there was a room full of computers, where Danielle spent hours surfing the net, a couple of labs, the house was full of nooks and crannies just waiting to be explored. But she hadn't been outside the house, and her teenage side - the side that didn't care if she was human or mutant - was calling to her. She wanted to shop, and she'd been so wrapped up in her work with Mystique that she hadn't had the opportunity to make use of her own car and driver yet……… She headed for the only place she knew would satisfy her desire. New York, New York………


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker is mine, along with Ilehana Xavier, should she make a brief appearance!

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue. Rating for mild language.

**Chapter Three : Power**

**Four Years Previous, Somewhere in New York State**

She gritted her teeth, setting her jaw hard and trying to ignore the pain in her ear. She'd lost concentration again, and he was punishing her for it. For nectically pinned her down and pierced her left ear a further nine times to give her ten silver hoop ear-rings. He'd try and pull the ear-rings from her ear, and her mission was solely to curb his power to prevent him ripping her ear to shreds. She hated it, it hurt like seven Hells, she hated him for it……… but she owed him everything and so she bore it like the perfect daughter.

Staring him full in the face, she poured her will out and over him, smothering the energy which r ear-rings from her ear, and her mission was solely to curb his power to prevent him ripping her ear to shreds. She hated it, it hurt like seven Hells, she hated him for it……… but she owed him everything and so she bore it like the perfect daughter.

Staring him full in the face, she poured her will out and over him, smothering the energy which radiated from him in a glowing aura. She caught the flicker of a face - a girl, a couple of years older than Danielle herself, kind but predatory blue-grey eyes, strawberry blonde hair, not exactly pretty but set and confident……… his God-daughter? - "Ow!"

"That's enough for today." He snapped angrily. "You've got to learn to concentrate!"

She said nothing, sore and hurtful, knowing that she'd only receive another black eye if she talked back. The training had a purpose, she reminded herself sternly; he was only doing it for her own good. Aside from affecting other mutants, her power could also be turned upon normal humans, curtailing their energy and exhausting them. If she didn't learn to control her power, someone would find out she was a mutant, they'd hunt her down, kill her, or worse put her in some sort of testing facility……… her father knew what was best.

"The car is waiting, Eric." Mystique came in, pointedly ignoring Danielle.

"May I ask where you are going, Father?" She asked politely, rising and joining her hands behind her back.

"I'm joining my old friend, Charles Xavier, for dinner." He responded curtly. To Mystique, he added, "I'll be back late, see that the girl gets an early night."

"I will." Mystique did not even deign to glance in Danielle's direction.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror ten minutes later, cotton wool soaked in surgical spirit pressed to her bleeding ear. The sharp stinging had passed and she was able to keep it there without grimacing. The spirit served not only to sterilise the holes in her ear - it toughed the skin too, making every training session less and less painful. Trading the soaked cotton wool for dry, she stepped out of her bathroom into her room, now bare of anything save a bed and a small pile of dull clothing. They'd taken everything away, as an incentive to do better, they'd told her. If she did extra well, she'd get an hour on the net, or be allowed access to her CD player for a while. Tonight though, she got nothing but the beauty of the sunset that brought her little comfort.

What were these images she kept seeing? She kept catching them from Mystique too, whenever the shape-shifter trained her. Just faces, someone who meant a lot them, or - as in today's case - someone for whom her father had a seemingly unreasonable dislike. Charles Xavier was one of the first people she'd come across from her father - a kindly looking man, completely bald but with the same strong, considerate face as Magneto's God-daughter, the same eyes too, they had to be related. Danielle longed to meet this man that her father thought so much of. The two men had been working on something big together, something called Cerebro, and the dinner tonight was to celebrate that. She'd overheard Magneto telling Mystique, had the feeling that she'd been meant to hear, to know that she was being left out again. It didn't matter. Her father knew what was best for her………

"And where is my favourite spitting Cobra, Charles?"

"My daughter," There was just a hint of remonstration in the Professor's tone, "is working in Canada, observing a wolf pack as part of her PhD."

"Ah yes, challenging herself once more, and pushing herself further and further from her family. You should be careful, Charles, you might just lose her one day."

"Never." Xavier responded stoutly, never doubting Ilehana for a moment. "Her loyalties remain true. If you were a father to your children, Eric, you might understand."

Magneto said nothing, stirring his tea quietly, listening to the small group of students playing games outside. The barb was as low as Charles ever came, but it showed that he knew very little about Eric Lencher even after all this time. He felt Xavier brush his mind - he'd known his friend all too long - and scowled at the contact.

"I'm sorry, my friend." Xavier apologised quietly. "But something clearly bothers you. Tell me."

"I worry about the future, Charles." Eric sighed finally. "Tension rises between humans and mutants - to the point where mutants fear for their lives, or they make life worse for themselves by aggravating humans. Something must be done."

"I fear we must wait upon the diplomats, trust that they can come up with a solution." Xavier answered.

"Diplomats." The mutant known as Magneto spat the word. "And who will be the diplomat for our cause Charles, who will stand up and make it known that they are a mutant? You?"

"I have my family to think of - my students." Xavier sighed resentfully. "If I had only myself to think about, then it would be a different matter, but I will not risk the safety of my family against the prejudices of humanity."

"Well, something will be done. Mutants will not sit well under human oppression."

"You have something in mind?"

"Ludicrous ideas, Charles, nothing more, so don't go rifling through them. But I warn you, there is a war coming, a war no one will be able to prevent."

It was early morning - too early for any normal teenager - and Danielle was already pushing herself to the limits in the pool. Length after length, again and again until her muscles screamed with agony, every movement an effort beyond all efforts. Ignoring the pain, she pondered that she'd never felt so fit in her entire life……… at least, she didn't think so. All this training was doing nothing for bringing her memory back. She rolled head first, feet kicking against the wall and pushing her off on yet another length, arms stretched out above her head. All these hours of training - in the pool, the gym, and survival training in the woods around their home - were doing wonders for her strength, stamina and general fitness. And it helped to keep the murderous thoughts at bay. 'He knows what's best, he knows what's best' it was like a mantra, pushing her on and on, helping her reach and surpass her limits. No, there was no limit - only power, and those too afraid to take it.

There, on the edge of her senses, Danielle angrily poured her will out and over Mystique - the witch was watching over her again. Let her wrath feed her power, while her mind centred it. And there he was too, he'd got up at last. Dividing the ball that was her power in half, she sent out two waves now. Yes, she had it. Roll, kick, push. Arms thrashing over her head. Power exuding from her. Reaching the shallow end, Danielle pushed herself up and out of the pool, water running in rivulets and drips down her lithe body. She withdrew her power politely, but slowly enough to prove to them that she was in full control.

"Good morning, father. Mystique."

He smiled proudly, coming forward to touch his hands to the tops of her arms. She refused to baulk although his touch now reviled her. He kissed her wet cheek gently. "Well done." He said softly. "So very well done. Come, come. Galaxy has missed your company. I think you deserve some time with him."


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker and Ilehana Xavier are mine.

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue. Rating for mild language. The news report at the start of this chapter is lifted directly from X-Men The Movie. Guilty as charged.

**Chapter Four : X-Men**

**Six Months Previous, Somewhere in New York State**

"The mutant registration act lost its main component today with the dramatic reversal of Senator Robert Kelly, who until this time had provided the loudest voice in the cry for mutant registration. "I was wrong in this particular issue and I hope, in time, I may be forgiven. Thank you."" Danielle watched as 'Senator Kelly' stepped down from the small podium and fought 'his' way through the swarm of journalists, some how knowing that those accursed X-Men would see the flash of Mystique's yellow eyes. But then, they already knew that Robert Kelly was deader than a door-nail. The reporter continued his irritating droning. "The mutant registration act continues to draw support from many parents rights group who feel threatened………"

"Turn off that rubbish." Mystique ordered curtly, coming into the living room.

"That's your plan? To ape Senator Smart-Ass Kelly for months? In the hope that his influence will be enough to cease this mutant registration nonsense? While Magneto rots in some plastic prison?" Danielle finally flicked the 'Stand-by' button on the remote, before turning to give Mystique a cold and calculating look. She strode over to the blue mutant, stood inches away from her. "And whose bright idea was it to send me off to keep an eye on the wolf-bitch, Mystique? Can you imagine if I'd been there? How could Storm and Jean have lifted Wolverine to the top of the tower, how could Cyclops have hit Magneto, without the aid of their powers? It never would have happened. Mutants would be free by now……… if it wasn't for you."

Danielle recoiled sharply as Mystique's hand made full contact with her cheek at a rate she hadn't expected. So her speed and strength were a natural assent, not part of her mutation. Secretly, Danielle was impressed, but she would not show it. No, she owed Mystique nothing, she would not pamper her ego in such a way.

"I will get your father out. With a little time and preparation………"

"You really think I give a st what you do? The only thing I regret is that the lummox they call Wolverine wasn't a little more thorough in his attempt to kill you!" She smiled cruelly, preparing to defend against another slap. At last, Danielle had the freedom to say what she really thought. "All you've ever brought me is pain and misery. Now I'm going to show you how these things should be done. For my father, and for myself, and I warn you now, stay out of my way."

Danielle spun on her heel and stormed from the room. She'd been preparing for this mission since she first heard of her father's imprisonment, since Sabretooth had come crawling back to their home, his body exhausted from healing its many wounds to tell her of Mystique's failure. Now was her time……… she would show them all. Watch out X-Men………

AT THE X-MEN MANSION

"Son of a bitch." Scott sat back, his arms folded. He glanced up as Logan walked through the rec. room, a bag slung over one shoulder. So he was finally leaving was he? Good. He looked a little sheepish as Professor Xavier frowned at him for his language. "Sorry."

The Professor watched the rest of the news report, his mood sinking. What was Mystique planning? But their sources suggested nothing in the immediate future. No, the shape-shifter would wait for the perfect opportunity, and that time was not now, not with Eric locked away in a plastic prison. With a heartfelt sigh, Xavier turned his wheelchair away from the TV, noting how sadly Rogue meandered away from the front door, something gripped tightly in her gloved fist. Sending a wave of comfort to the young girl, the Professor went to get ready for his first visit to his old friend in prison.

MAGNETO'S LAIR

She checked her kit list through once more, making sure everything was in its place. It seemed to have taken forever to gather up the things she needed, her mood darkening all the while. Now was the time - she'd been training for years, five long, hard years, and now she would prove to herself and to him that it had all been worth it. They didn't need Mystique, or that pathetic wretch Sabretooth, or anyone. They were father and daughter, a team, family. She owed him everything and so now she would save him……… but first she would destroy the ones who had hurt him so badly.

Galaxy watched her as she dropped her kit bag on a pile of straw, did not baulk at the tense anger in her eyes. He stood as still as a house as she tacked him up, led him from his stall. She pulled her rucksack onto her shoulders and mounted lithely, with just enough spring to make her coat flutter out behind her and rest smoothly across his rump and flanks. With black gloved hands, she lifted the hood that shadowed her face, then took the reins in a confident grip. A vicious kick that he did not deserve and Galaxy leapt into smooth gallop heading down the drive and off towards the city of New York.

X-MEN MANSION

The tea cup and saucer went flying as the Professor gripped his head in pain. So intense was it that he could not even cry out. The crash had alerted Scott and Jean, who came rushing into his study to his aid.

"Professor? Professor? What's wrong?" The fear from Jean was almost tangible - was this another onset of the drug that had been used to cripple the Professor in Cerebro?

"I'm……… I'm alright." Indeed, the pain was passing. He looked up at his foster children and smiled reassuringly. "Really, I'm fine, but we must be vigilant, someone, somewhere, is planning revenge for Magneto. We are all in great danger………"

It was still there, on the periphery of his mind, that intense hatred for the Professor and his X-Men, like the black storm cloud on the edge of a perfectly blue sky. He had only one choice - he must head for Cerebro and locate this mutant that was such a danger to them all, find out what they were planning. He'd contact Logan and Ilehana too, both located within three hundred miles of the other and yet Logan did not even know that Ilehana existed……… He'd put them on stand-by in case they were needed.

The door to Cerebro scanned his iris pattern with its sweeping blue light, before welcoming him as the door slid open. Charles Xavier hadn't been this nervous about using the machine since the first trials all those years ago. But then, the last time he'd used Cerebro, he'd ended up in severe agony, and then unconscious floating in a sea of darkness and anonymity for days……… He knew, of course, that Jean had used Cerebro since, that she had successfully drained the machine of the harmful chemical installed into it by Mystique, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

For a moment his mind was swamped with the thoughts and emotions of millions of different mutants, but he was able to sift through them quickly and easily despite the rush of adrenaline that swept though him making his heart beat faster and his breathing quicken. He sifted through the separate consciousnesses, searched for dark thoughts, thoughts of Magneto……… he found Mystique, sulking in her lair, he found Sabretooth, sore and angry. And then he found her……… a lone rider heading for New York City. She was planning……… whatever it was, she clamped down on her thoughts, preventing him access. Such a powerful telepath, to be able to prevent him reading her mind. Jean couldn't do that. Ilehana could, but then the telepathy of his daughter was strong enough to rival Xavier's own. Who was she, this mysterious girl?

I'm the one who will destroy you and your X-Men, Charles Xavier, for you have destroyed his life and mine. A cold voice, though not cruel or evil, used his own telepathic link to speak to him. She wasn't a telepath! And just before pushing him away, she left him with a final cold sentiment that was no comfort to the Professor. But believe me, I am truly sorry for your deaths.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker and Ilehana Xavier are mine.

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue.

**Chapter Five : Battle**

**Six Months Previous, New York City**

People dived from her path, this young woman dressed in a long black coat with hood, weapons attached to her wrists, belt, calves. She strode up to the front of a department store, entered the building. The security guards that challenged her suddenly found themselves exhausted, unable to stand on their own two feet let alone fight her. She had no thoughts for the horse she'd left in a garden in a suburb, somehow she knew he'd be taken care of, and she'd sort it all out later. Right now she kept focused on the task at hand. Terrified customers abandoned the elevator when she entered it, but she didn't care. Her fight would be taken to the rooftops, away from the people - she had ammunition enough for the X-Men, but not thousands of puny humans. Let the X-Men come.

"There, Cyclops!" Jean pointed ahead of them, out of the windscreen of the X-jet. Cyclops set the jet to hover mode and peered down at the figure that stared back up at him.

"She doesn't look so tough." He announced casually. "What do you make of her Jean?"

"Nothing. I can't read her at all."

#I'm afraid I have the same problem.# Xavier announced from Cerebro. #She's blocking our telepathy somehow.#

"I'm taking the blackbird in." Scott shrugged, putting the jet in gear again, heading for the roof next to the one upon which their aggressor stood. "We'll just have to deal with whatever she throws at us when the time comes."

She watched the tail-ramp of the jet slowly descend, twirling a dagger in her hand. The initial impulse to throw it haphazardly at the first person down the ramp was almost too much to bear but she crushed it. No, wait, let them cross the roof-tops to her. She knew who was aboard the jet - Jean Grey the telekinetic and telepathic mutant, Scott Summers (Cyclops) whose eyes shot laser-style energy and Storm, Ororo Munroe, the air-goddess with the power to control the winds. She was disappointed. Where was the Wolverine? He would have been the biggest challenge, simply because his adimantium skeleton was not part of his mutation……… She shook her head as Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm emerged. Xavier sending his pups to do his bidding? She shook her head, so bitterly disappointed………

Cyclops' hand went to his visor, ready to fire if necessary as he went forward to speak with her. She smiled slowly, didn't he know it would be useless?

"What do you want?" Cyclops called to her.

"To destroy you." She answered almost coyly, twirled the dagger again. There was an innocence to the statement that was somehow malicious, cold, cruel.

"Why? What have we done to earn your enmity?"

"What have you done? What have you done!" The words were spat incredulously. She caught something - a kid strapped to Cyclops, jumping out of a plane, a parachute jerking open seeing two people clasped together left on board……… "You of all people should understand, Cyclops. You took my father from me………"

She shot out a hand, cutting off his power before he could flick the trigger, let fly her dagger aimed directly for his chest. She wasn't quick enough to smother Jean's power enough, the dagger was pulled off course just a little by her telekinesis……… Cyclops smothered a yell as the blade caught his upper arm, slicing through the leather, skin and muscle. He clapped the opposite hand to the wound, his eyes searching for hers behind the visor - he looked so puzzled, so hurt - but Jean was at work again, trying to lift her other weapons.

"No." She threw the word at Jean, smothering her attempts easily. Storm's eyes were white, eyeballs rolled back in her skull as she tried to call on the winds, but such attempts were useless. Danielle twirled a shuriken, a ninja-star, whilst laughing at them. "Give it up X-Men, surrender now and I will make your deaths painless."

He touched her mind gently, a 'tip-toe' approach as his daughter called it. She was too busy fending off Cyclops and the others to notice him. He frowned as he found her, a hardened warrior who hated humans, who hated the X-men for taking away her only link to her past - that was what this was about! Not the fact that she cared much for Magneto - no, indeed, she hated him as much as she loved him. It was just that he was her father, the only link to her past hidden beneath some barrier………

#Stop it, Xavier.#

The Professor choked as she curbed his power viciously, paralysed his telepathy until it was as useless as his legs. Clutching his mind and body-controls in a vice-like grip……… He coughed a hacking, rasping cough, fighting for every breath - she was going to kill him! He reached out to Storm and Jean quickly, he needed their help, she was killing him! Darkness was descending, he was losing his grip, his head becoming dizzyingly light, the room was fading away……… he managed to cuff off the helmet of Cerebro before it was too late………

"Argh!" Too busy clamping down on Xavier's very life force, she hadn't noticed Storm taking a lithe leap from one roof to the next, didn't see her aim a kick to the chest and she went backwards, her grip on Xavier lost. Her hand went to another dagger at her belt, drew the weapon, but it flew from her hand along with her other weapons, her grip on Jean's powers also lost. Snarling like a black panther, she readied herself before leaping at Storm, landing a kick to the chest, followed so quickly by a stream of punches that Storm could not hope to block. Storm fell back to the floor, staring up at her attacker as the hand tightened on her throat………

#This is not the way!# Xavier reached out to her again, back in control of his own breathing and Cerebro. #Please, let me help you!#

#How can you help me?# She managed somehow to keep him from invading her mind, but her voice was nothing more than a whimper, so tired and fragile, though with an edge of defiance. She re-established her hold on the others too, keeping all their powers at bay.

#You want a connection to your past - Eric Lencher is not that key. The man you call father has been my friend for many years - he is my oldest friend, the Godfather of my daughter. Eric Lencher has a few children, but you are not one of them.#

#You……… you lie!# The statement was wild, and so very unsure, flung at Xavier in a snarl.

#No.# Calm, clear.

#Then why would he say such things?# She began to tighten her grip on Xavier again, slowly, relying on her strength and ability to force Xavier to stop telling her what were obviously lies.

#You are a powerful mutant. I know not why you lost your memory, but Magneto has used that to his advantage. He sees you as the key to a world where mutants reign, for with you at his side, no human or mutant could stop him.#

#Why should I believe you?#

#What harm have I done you? Why should you not trust me?#

She thought about it, looking up at Cyclops still clinging to his bleeding arm. Jean was at his side, murmuring words to him. Though he was listening to Jean, his face was fixed on hers, and he was not angry or afraid, just so hurt that she should have attacked him so unjustly. Beneath her, Storm also stared up into her eyes, her own full of fear and pain, knowing Xavier was working in Cerebro. Danielle, suddenly unsure of herself, let go the hold on Storm's throat, stumbled backward, her body and emotions numb to the outside world. She released her hold on their powers, watched as Storm rose to call in the winds upon them. Danielle sank into a sitting position, suddenly so tired and not caring what happened to her any more.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I own none of the X-Men nor their surroundings, however Dell Tucker and Ilehana Xavier are mine.

A/N : The date at the start of a chapter refers to the timeline in respect to the Prologue. It's taken almost no time to write this, it came together so easily. I've loved writing Stifle - I'm sure she'll have another plot at some point. She'll certainly be making an appearance in one of Lamby's X-Men : Evolution fics, so watch out for that!

**Epilogue**

**Six Months Previous, New York City**

"Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, she can emit pulses of light from her hands."

"And her?"

"Kitty, though she prefers Shadowcat. She can phase through matter - walls and the like. She likes classical music, though she'd die of embarrassment if her friends found out."

"Impressive." Charles Xavier smiled at his newest protégée. "And that young lady?"

He pointed down to Rogue, so very sad and alone, sat watching Bobby Drake and some of the other boys playing a game of basketball on the court. Dell watched for a moment, her empathy going out to Marie as she saw the image of her boyfriend lying fitting on her bed after she had kissed him. By the Gods, what a burden for such a young girl to bear! Dell smiled suddenly, knowing that she was the only one who could give Rogue what she truly wanted.

"If you'll excuse me, Professor?" Dell was unfailingly polite to the man she had come so close to killing, how else could she behave? To his credit, he had never mentioned the incident, nor had Cyclops, whose arm now hung in a sling as he too watched the basketball game, though from the opposite side of the court to Rogue.

"Of course." Xavier nodded courteously, allowing his newest pupil to withdraw. He watched her leave the balcony through his room and close the door silently behind her. She'd come on leaps and bounds since returning with Cyclops, Jean and Storm to Westchester. No one else knew of what had passed between them all, but she behaved with enough shame for the pupils of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to know that Dell had not been a friend initially. They treated her with the same respect they attributed to all guests, for which both were grateful, but it was clear she was not as yet welcome for the long term.

"Hey Rogue. What's up?"

"Nothing." She answered, just short of coldly.

"You miss him, don't you? Wolverine I mean."

"How d'you………?" She began to ask, then shrugged. There was no point in asking "How?" at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters – the explanations often ended up taking far, far longer than the question. "Yeah, I miss him."

Dell sat down beside the girl, uninvited, and sighed heavily. She looked across at Cyclops, suddenly all too aware of his deepest wish. She hated her empathy sometimes, it put her in the most awkward positions. Well, maybe she could sort that later, but right now she was here to help Rogue. She knew the Professor was watching her with interest – to see how she would react – but suddenly she couldn't care. Dell wanted so much to impress the man who had continued her training without the use of pain. And perhaps, at last, she might be able to do that. When Dell put an arm about her shoulders, bare forearm touching the skin of the back of Marie's neck, Rogue jerked away, suddenly terrified.

"Are you nuts? You could have………" Hang on, why wasn't Dell hurt? Why wasn't she gasping for breath and fighting for her life? Why was she sitting there smiling indulgently?

"You can't hurt me, Rogue. My mutant power allows me to stifle yours. It's perfectly safe. Look." And she reached out, taking Rogue's hand between hers. As they made contact, Dell was flooded by a world of such terrible loneliness, a loneliness no human or mutant could either understand or cure. And as Rogue, suddenly sobbing, collapsed into her arms, Dell knew she'd made a fatal mistake. She'd wanted to give Rogue a gift – a simple hug – but it had done nothing but bring the girl pain.

#You have given her a gift, Dell. Xavier finally intervened telepathically. Rogue is stronger than you think, she will take this for what it is. By giving her this moment, you have given her something greater than any of us ever could.#

Dell said nothing, cutting off Xavier's contact before he could know her thoughts.

SOMETIME LATER

"I'm sorry." She apologised softly, touching the shoulder of his bad arm gently. "if I could take the pain away I would."

"I know." Scott replied quietly. They were wandering through the wooded parkland not far from the school. The tall pines loomed high overhead, dappling the afternoon Sun as it shone through them. Dell was cosily warm in black jeans borrowed from Ilehana's wardrobe and a cream sweater of Scott's under her long black coat. She wasn't sure why Scott had lured her out from the mansion onto this little walk but she guessed that it had something to do with Xavier. "What will you do now?"

"Now?" She echoed softly. She sighed. "I want to see him - Magneto. I want to know why he lied to me, why he hurt me so badly. To know why he did it all."

"I can tell you the answer to the last." Cyclops shrugged, wincing as a flash of pain shot through his arm. "Because he wants………"

"A world where mutants don't have to live in fear. Where they can live without human attacks etc etc etc. I know that, Scott, but………" She shook her head. "Maybe I don't know what I want, all I know is that I want to look him in the eye……… and spit in his face."

Cyclops chuckled dryly, then let it evolve into a laugh, and Dell found it catching. She laughed alongside him, letting the tensions between them dissolve with it. After a few moments they descended into a comfortable silence, strolling along and enjoying the scenery. Eventually Scott returned to his original question. "So what do you want to do?"

"What I want isn't important. I have to leave."

"Have to?"

Dell stopped him, turning him to face her. Concentrating her will, letting it flow over him like a blanket, Dell reached up and reached up to remove Scott's red shades. He tried to stop her, but she was insistent. She looked straight into his chestnut brown eyes as he stared around. He could see! For the first time since his childhood, he could see through his own eyes.

"Now do you see?" Dell asked quietly.

"I see that you have a great gift for granting wishes." He answered in awe.

"No, Scott, I have a gift for working against everything Professor Xavier is trying to teach. He's taught you to embrace your power, to use it for good. How can I live amongst those who have such talents, knowing that all some of them will want is nothing more than for me to spend my life stifling them?"

"Fair point." Scott answered, taking his shades back and putting them on. "Thank you, Dell, for helping me see more clearly."

Dell released his power, setting him free from her will and sighed. "I'll go back to England. I can be of use to you all there, and I can trace my history now that the Professor has released my memories. The pictures are there, now all I need is the story, you know?"

"You'll be missed, Stifler."

"I was thinking just plain Stifle." She answered, grinning at him. "I'll miss you all too, but that's the way things have to be."

"I know, Stifle." Scott replied, a little sadly. "I know."

They began to walk again, making their way slowly back to the mansion. Dell hoped that some day she might return to them, to learn to embrace her power. For now she wanted answers to her questions. For now she wanted to be free to be herself, to not have to Stifle her own power for the sake of others. Just for a little while, she wanted to be almost human………

The End

A/N : "Almost Human" is dedicated to all my reviewers. Cheers peeps!


End file.
